Refuse containers which house a separate, removable waste-receiving receptacle are known in the art. Such are most prevalently found in indoor and outdoor commercial environments and typically include a container portion with a removable or hinged domed or hooded top. The domed top is usually provided with one or more openings, sometimes closed with a swinging door, through which the refuse may pass to be received by a waste receptacle positioned within the container. A major problem with these types of containers arises when the waste receptacle needs to be removed and emptied. To do so, the domed top is removed to gain access to the receptacle, and then the user must reach down into the container and vertically lift the receptacle with his/her arms extended. Such is not only awkward but also can be difficult, particularly if the receptacle is filled with heavy refuse.
In an attempt to solve the problem, some refuse containers are provided with a door positioned in a portion of one side of the container which can be swung open for more facile removal of the receptacle. While providing a partial solution to the problem, such, of course, generally requires that the container be square or rectangular in profile, as opposed to round. In addition, since many modern refuse containers are made of plastic, the most feasible way to manufacture these products is by the rotational molding process. However, using such a process results in a less sturdy, and less aesthetically appealing product, and the rotational molding process would not adapt itself to provide a container which would advantageously have one full side acting as a door.
In order to provide a container having one complete side thereof acting as a door, the manufacturing and assembly costs associated therewith could create another problem. Usually molds must be created for six, or more, separate parts, and then each of these parts, which include at least a bottom, top, and four sidewalls, must be separately injection molded and then assembled. Such is a costly procedure.
Finally, known refuse containers are most often designed to utilize and house only separate waste receptacles. These receptacles too must be molded, and therefore such adds to the cost of the overall system. Moreover, most users purchase plastic liner bags which are positioned in the receptacle to receive the refuse. However, few known refuse containers advantageously permit the use of only a plastic liner bag which can be easily removed from the container thereby eliminating the need for the separately molded waste receptacle.
Thus, the need exists for a refuse container which can be efficiently manufactured and assembled, and a container which permits easy removal of the separate waste receptacle therefrom. The container should also have the ability to accept and hold only a plastic bag receptacle, at the option of the user.